Cold
by Raige
Summary: Hermione dies in the war against Voldemort. What happens when somebody thinks back to the old days?


_Looking back at me I see   
That I never really got it right   
I never stopped to think of you I'm always wrapped up in   
Things I cannnot win   
You were the antidote that got me by   
Something strong like a drug that got me high _  
  
As the sun set over a bloody horizon of the spilt blood of those who had died during the final war. Scattered on the grounds of Hogwarts were the bodies of those who had died to protect the existance of the world. The only sign of life was of a boy. A boy with white blonde hair and steel grey eyes which had lost their sparkle, their will to live. He was seen kneeling over the body of a brown-haired girl. Repeating his father's motto in his head, he said to himself, "Malfoy's do not cry. They do not show emotion" Draco Malfoy was cradling the body of his secret love, Hermione Granger. He reminisced the moments that he had been so cruel to her.   
  
_What I really meant to say   
Is I'm sorry for the way I am   
I never meant to be so cold to you   
  
_

**FLASHBACK**

  
_It was his second year. Both the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams had gotten into an arguement over who was to use the pitch for practice.   
"WHOA! Those are Nimbus 2001's, Harry! They're only prototypes, they're not even supposed to be for sale yet!" gawked Ron in disbelief.   
  
Smugly, the Slytherin captain said, "A gift from Draco's father."   
  
Hermione interrupted saying, "At least nobody on our team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent!"   
  
"Nobody asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," sneered Draco.   
  
As he remembered this, he knew that he had broken her heart. At the time, he looked at her with a smirk, as she fled the scene.   
_

**END FLASHBACK **

_And I'm sorry about all the lies   
Maybe in a different light   
You could see me stand on my own again   
Cause now I can see   
You were the antidote that got me by   
Something strong like a drug that got me high   
I never meant to be so cold   
  
_Now she was gone. Gone forever and never coming back. Curse her Gryffindor courage.Why had Granger gone and thrown herself in front of the curse meant for Saint Potter? And the bloody bastard hadn't even given her body a second look. Draco knew that she had loved him so alas, it was unrequited love, for her heart belonged to that despicable being called Harry James Potter. Little did she know, that Potter had never liked-no, not loved her the way Draco did. He realized this in third year, when she had smacked him, oddly enough. When he didn't mind getting hit by her at all, he knew there was something else going on. It wasn't until that summer, when he had talked to his mother, that he had realized it was love. At the moment, he recollected what had happened only an hour ago, yet it seemed like millenia:   
  
_"Well, well, look who it is. Harry Potter and his Mudblood girlfrie-"   
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, VOLDEMORT! AND LEAVE HER ALONE!" shouted Harry, although he only wanted her to get away, to be with Ron, away from the battle.   
Nobody noticing, Hermione wiped her tears and gripped her wand, her worst fears confirmed, that Harry didn't love her.   
"Touchy aren't we?" sneered Voldemort circling Harry, "Unfortunatley, I don't have much time for you so lets get it over with-actually, let's have some fun first, shall we? Its called 'Voldemort Says'. You do, what I say. Now..Voldemort says, bow to me!"   
"NO! Don't do it Harry!" cried Hermione.   
"Aww..How touching, the mudblood loves the boy-who-lived..Tear tear, no worries, you'll both be together soon. And since you won't bow, let's see if you will now. CRUCIO!"   
Harry's body writhed in pain and he gave a heart-wrenching shriek as Hermione rushed to his side. "You'll pay for this, Riddle! AVADA KEVADRA!" said Hermione, panting and crying.   
Voldemort quickly blocked the spell and said, amusedly, "Now, now, little mudblood, I don't need you. Run along and play with the Weasley's-oh wait they're already dead. Stand aside silly girl!" pushing Hermione away, he continued,"Say goodnight, Potter. AVADA KEVADRA!"   
  
_What happened next, played in Draco's mind like slow motion, as if the whole world was one big film and could be paused and rewinded. Well there was no rewinding what happened.   
  
_"NOOOO!!! HARRY!!" Hermione yelled as she threw herself in front of the curse. She crumpled to the ground in a flash of green light. Potter looked relieved, but suddenly put on a facade of grief and deflected curse after curse. Finally, Potter was able to summon all the hatred inside of him and cast the killing spell. The dark lord was gone. Just like that. Everything Lucius Malfoy, his asshole father had worked for was gone.   
_  
Coming back to reality, Draco realized that mostly all the survivors, including Potter were celebrating a feast inside. He let out a hoarse laugh. It was ironic that the one person who Saint Potter would be dead without, had died to save him; for love. Love. Such a stupid thing. It made people weak and foolish. It had made Hermione; his Hermione; throw away her life for a prick like Potter. Waking from his deep thoughts, Draco looked at Hermione's chocolate brown hair and stroked it softly as a single tear, as if it was his last bit of hope, dropped. The last thing he said was, "I'm sorry, Hermione love. I brought you much pain in your lifetime. This is to be with you forever," before he turned his wand on himself and, in a flash of green light, fell in a heap at his beloved's feet.   
  
_I never wanted you to see   
The screwed up side of me that I keep   
Locked inside of me so deep   
It always seems to get to me   
I never really wanted you to go   
So many things you should have known   
I guess for me theres just no hope   
I never meant to be so cold_ A/N: Tell me what you think...I'm pretty proud of it now..I don't remember who sings this song..I think its Crossfade...The reason Harry is OOC is because Hermione was REALLY MESSED up to him before so I'm thinking of doing something like a prologue that explains what happened... 


End file.
